


【混欧】查克的同人小说

by QLhaoren



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Multi, 是混欧同人, 有政治事实改写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QLhaoren/pseuds/QLhaoren
Summary: 上帝决定写一本伟大的同人小说
Relationships: Castiel/Jack Kline/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 3





	1. 总序

“如果我们只有五季，那么这个故事一定是主角战胜了邪恶，他们过上了幸福快乐的日子。但是谁知道呢，我们拍了十五季，天啊，这个又臭又长的故事早就使观众厌倦了，所以我迫不得已给它一个结局，一个好结局不能彻底了结一切，我只好杀死他们，萨姆，迪恩，卡斯提奥，杰克，或者更多别的什么角色……总之，这个故事终于结束了。”  
上帝带着一个没度数的眼镜框站在台上，他正在给地狱的鬼魂们开读者见面会，他将《邪恶力量》的故事在地狱里发售，反响非常好，这使他非常乐意站在这里回复粉丝们的问题。  
“你问我他们的灵魂去哪了？哦这是个好问题，我有想过让他们下地狱，和你们这群小东西们一起受受酷刑，玩玩瑜伽球，说不定还能开个爱豆批斗会什么的。但是我最近发现了一些更有趣的东西，不得不承认，除了我写的这个绝妙的兄弟剧本之外，你们人类自己创造的人物们也是如此可取，所以我决定物尽其用，我要重新创作别的故事了。”  
听到上帝确定不再续写《邪恶力量》，转而要开新坑的消息，聚集几千亿鬼魂的‘地狱见面会临时会场’里各式各样的声音瞬间乱成一团，上帝挥了挥手制止了喧闹声。  
“好消息是，为了新作我会释放你们全部，你们将重新变成人类，不过这次不再有地球了，让我们换几个星球重新开始，那些我所选中的其他作品里的家伙则会成为新故事的主角们，这次我不再写作，我会任由你们自由发展，给你们真正的自由，而温切斯特，温切斯特不再是主角了，我要给他们活干，继承上帝的意愿，做一个忠实但用处不大的记录使者，他们会代替我记住每一个故事，这会是一部伟大的悲剧集，哦，当然得是悲剧，而对我来说对他们最好的惩罚就是，他们谁都救不了，什么都无法挽回。”  
在欢呼声中一两个挤在前排的鬼魂提出了类似质疑的问题，上帝脸色不改，那两个灵魂无声息的爆成了碎末，会场瞬间安静下来。  
“既然有人提到了我没有版权的问题，那么我就不得不声明一点了，我不喜欢将自己的心血叫做侵权行为，对于这次的创作，我更喜欢叫它——同人作品。”  



	2. 第一章(悲惨世界)

一.序  
这是上帝第四次将迪恩萨姆等人传送到一个与之前完全不同的世界了，他巧妙地抹去了他们关于自己成为《邪恶力量》这部作品最终反派的一切记忆，并以一个求助者的身份向他们求援。“帮忙收集多元宇宙里的故事素材，我有了新故事就给你们一个没有邪恶力量的地球。”这种骗小孩笑话对他们很受用，上帝玩得挺开心，但迪恩并不开心。  
“你猜怎么着？我觉得我们完全被查克耍了，他没准控制了我们的脑子，不然我怎么会答应这种烂事，既然他早就能做到他所承诺的那些，为什么还要一定我们去帮他去找那些该死的故事素材，每次给我们留下一堆毫无意义的任务就走，他以为他是谁？上帝吗？”  
“事实上，你知道的迪恩，他确实就是上帝。”萨姆对着宾馆整理自己的领带，这几次下来他早已对迪恩的焦虑情绪习以为常。“给他打工并不赖，毕竟之前他帮了我们那么多，而现在他提供给我们无限的钱和资源，不必担心健康或者生命，总统套房可不比地堡差，而且只要等到这事结束，他没准就会遵守承诺了。”  
“你自己也说了是没准，这次的事我不管了，你想做就自己去好了。”  
“好，也行，今天下午我要和克拉克肯特去采访当事人，反正很轻松，你可以出去泡个吧或者留在床上睡觉。”  
“克拉克肯特？那个克拉克肯特？”  
“对，超人，但是这个世界的似乎没有超能力，他在查克给我的推荐联系人名单上，我早上和他见了一面，就和漫画里走出来的一模一样，蛮酷的。”  
“好吧……你赢了，但是我不去。”  
  
一.1   
“很高兴你愿意接受我的采访，格朗泰尔先生。”萨姆温切斯特带着克拉克肯特守时的到达了酒吧，他的采访对象也如约而至，但却早早喝得烂醉。  
“哦，看来你还带了个记者朋友，守时的家伙，先来陪我喝一杯吧，没什么比孤独更让人备受煎熬了，来，喝一杯，采访什么的一会再说。”  
萨姆将格朗泰尔递过来的酒杯推至一旁，他读过《悲惨世界》，要知道即使是在不同世界里，同样的灵魂也不会相差多少，但不得不说格朗泰尔本尊比他想象中的好一些，不秃顶，虽然啤酒肚显而易见但是五官还算端正。  
“我认为我们还是先步入正题比较好，一会再喝酒，我请你。”克拉克将录音笔摆在吧台上，然后萨姆翻开了自己的记事本“我们先来说说你所在职的封闭式私立学校吧，这个叫做新希望光明教育学院的地方，至今为止我收集到了很多关于它的小道消息，但我更想听当事人亲口说说，可以吗？”  
“嘿，老兄，有没有人说你长着一对让人无法拒绝的狗狗眼？”格朗泰尔又喝光了一杯啤酒，酒精使他的脸红得像个番茄“好吧，你想让我讲故事，又哪有那么多便宜的好故事可讲呢？这些别人付出血泪的故事在你请来的记者笔下发酵成好看的样子，人们或许会悲愤一时，占据几天热门搜索，然后呢？然后就没有然后啦，群众的记性只有几天，网民的也许就只有几个小时，要我看文字就像酒精，向来就没什么实质性的作用，只不过是给别人一个狂欢的借口而已，你给我钱，我当然愿意讲故事给你听，但是在这之前我还是得出于好心的劝你一句，如果你想趟这趟浑水就注定会搭上你自己，当然如果你们想借此机会出名就当我什么都没说，听说有些记者疯起来战场和毒窝也敢进，和那比起来这还真算不了什么。”  
“我是真心想要帮助那些人。”萨姆不自然的咽了咽口水。  
“听着，格朗泰尔先生。”克拉克打断了萨姆，萨姆对这位朋友充满了好感，虽然在这个世界里他并没有超能力，却仍然尽自己所能伸张正义，谁又能拒绝超人呢？“你今天愿意来到这里，我就有理由相信你的良知，但首先你我得互相信任，这样我才能为他们做点什么。”  
“哈哈，去他妈的良知。”格朗泰尔干笑两声，用自己有些颤抖的手抹了把脸“我已经在这个学校工作四年了，一开始我只是个跟着叔叔赚钱的毛头小子，他们让我做什么我就去做，只要能有钱可赚就没人会在意对错。我一开始看着那些父母将自己的孩子花大价钱送进这里，后来不止孩子，有被父母送进来的成年人，甚至是被孩子送进来的老人。我一开始在他们绑人的时候负责开车，后来混到了里面帮忙管事……”  
格朗泰尔停下了声音，他茫然的盯着不远处的吊灯好像陷入了某种幻觉或者回忆，萨姆帮忙把酒杯续满，他又一口气喝了大半杯“我本来应该就这样什么都不说，什么都不做的，天杀的，该死的，我赚的不少，我本来可以就这样得过且过下去。”  
“所以你不是为了钱？我还以为你肯来是因为我的出价。”萨姆诧异的问道，他为了能从格朗泰尔嘴里得到想要的信息甚至又通读了一遍《悲惨世界》，他想象不到这样的人物会为了道义或者什么理想站出来。  
“我遇见了一个学生，刚来就被塞进禁闭室关了七八天，我和他只差两岁，他正值在大学读书的年纪，我却已经在这样的地方干好几年活了。但是上帝啊，我从来没见过那样的人，当我看到他的第一眼整个世界就被照亮了，世界上怎么会有这样的人？即使深处黑暗和扭曲中，他的眼睛还是那样清澈。冷静，坚毅，他浑身上下都散发着和这里格格不入的活力，站在他面前我感到无地自容，只是一眼，我就已经愿意把我的灵魂出卖给他了。”  
“我可以问他的名字吗？”萨姆觉得自己好像发现了问题的关键所在。  
“他叫安灼拉，如果你以前也经常去隔壁那条街的ABC咖啡馆，或许你会认识他。”  
萨姆喝了一口被自己冷落在一旁许久的啤酒“某种意义上讲，我确实认识他。”  
“我平时负责在夜晚监视学生们的一举一动，记下违规的地方，等白天把记录交给教官作为惩罚的证据。安灼拉刚好被分到了我管的寝室，说是寝室其实不过是几个空房子，四十平方米的水泥地铺上床单能住二十几个学生，他话很少，但在一开始拒绝做任何教官让他做的事，拒绝在拜校长像的时候下跪，还撕掉了发给他的那本《人民的顺从与道德》，于是才一天他就被几个教官合力打得只剩一口气，晚上的时候我偷偷去禁闭室看他，天杀的，如果那个时候后我被发现了绝对小命不保，但我就是鬼迷心窍般想利用各种机会接近他。我给他带了点吃的，在这个地方学生只能吃食堂，而食堂只有混着虫子的烂白菜叶汤和硬面包。我把热好的鸡蛋和牛奶放在他身边，叫他的名字，但他只是背对着我一言不发，于是我就干脆坐在他身后陪了他一夜，天快亮的时候才偷偷跑回自己该呆的地方。”  
“所以这个地方确实如传闻的那样会虐待学生……那你愿意为此作证吗？格朗泰尔先生，我们可以报道这件事，但如果想要彻底解决这件事，仅仅依靠舆论压力是不够的。”克拉克若有所思的继续做着笔记，不曾拥有过超能力的他不需要伪装，从来不戴眼镜，更不会故意做出笨手笨脚的模样，英俊的外表为他带来过很多机遇，但他还是选择成为一名深入黑暗以身试险的记者。  
“相信我，没人会管这事的，警察，法院，政府，他们都是穿同一条裤子的家伙，只要为了钱就可以将嘴和手管得牢牢的，像这样的学校在这个国家里并不止一所，像这种程度的施暴，说不会闹出人命是假的，你以为那些后知后觉的父母不会闹吗？你又听见哪个破碎家庭的声音传到了大众的耳朵里了？要我说，你们现在做的事也是在螳臂当车，只是我再没办法不做点什么了……我……”  
“为了安灼拉吗？”  
闻言格朗泰尔闭上眼睛，深深地叹了一口气“是的，是的，为了他，我的朋友。”  
“自他出现我就一直在关注他，后来你猜怎么着，我发现他不是被父母送进来的，他找了几个朋友装成他亲戚，想办法把他搞了进来，他为了救他的同学才只身犯险，哈，伟大的友谊啊。他的那个朋友，马吕斯，他们刚好住在一个寝室，是个同样沉默寡言看着不好相处的人，但他一般很听话，如果没自己找死的话……他恋爱了，爱上了一个小他五岁的女孩，那个女孩是被自己的寄养家庭送进来的，长得像个天使，我从一开始就注意到了这点，谈恋爱在那是一件非常严重的事，但我什么都没说，其实我从来不想对谁犯下那些不可理喻的事，我只是想谋个生计，却已经深陷在这条路上了。有天晚上他在去食堂的路上偷偷牵了女孩的手，被同学看见了，告密给了教官，两个人被拉出去打，女孩死了，她的寄养家庭似乎并不在意，在她死后也没来找过学校。而马吕斯高烧了五天，安灼拉就是在那个时候第一次主动找上我的，马吕斯发烧的第三天晚上他直接偷溜进了我的监控室，把我抵在墙角，他告诉我他想要退烧药，为此他什么都肯做。他离我离得很近，单单是这样我就已经快溺死在他的光芒里了。于是我吻了他，天啊，我鬼迷心窍的吻了他，我能感觉到他浑身僵硬，却还是顺从的接受了那个吻。第二天我把用纸巾包着的药偷偷塞给了他，而他也没有再对那个吻做出过多的评价。”  
“所以到底是什么让你今天来到了这？只是一个吻吗？”  
“他想要闹一场革命……他想组织那里的学生们一起逃出去，他会失败的，我知道他一定会失败，在那里麻木的不只是像我这样的施暴者，那些饱受摧残的学生也早就麻木了，他们也许会同意他的计划，但也一定会有人为了祈求片刻的安宁，一顿饱饭或者少挨一顿打而向教官举报他，他们会把他抓个正着。”  
“所以你要阻止他？”  
“不，我要帮他。我会帮他逃走，如果他真的逃了出来，我希望你们能帮我保护他，我知道他在学校里收集了不少证据，他想要将这一切曝光出来，如果他这么做了，他一定会这么做，学校的人就会来找他的麻烦，他们不会放过他的，我希望你们能在他之前曝光这件事，这样他就不会成为主要被攻击的对象了，然后再帮帮他，我参与过学校的强制性家庭回访，那些从学校出来的学生没几个能过得好的，不仅因为怕被重新送回学校而努力对家人做出顺从孝敬的样子，焦虑，恐惧，失眠，一点风吹草动也会使他们颤栗，别让他也成为那个样子，这是我对这次采访的附加要求。”  
“我们会尽力而为的。”克拉克率先做出保证“但是你呢？等他逃出来之后，你打算怎么办？”  
格朗泰尔又叹了一口气，他拍拍自己的脸颊试图清醒，穿上了放在一旁的橄榄色大衣。  
“唉，朋友。他那样的人是雄鹰，不该被关在笼子里的鸟，日光生来就为他开路。而我不过是下水道里的飞蛾，穷尽一生追寻烛火，又有什么值得一提的呢？”  
说完，格朗泰尔从怀里掏出酒钱放在吧台上，径直走出了酒吧。  
tbc.  
  
一.2  
晚训过后，安灼拉和马吕斯交换了一个眼神，今晚他们就要组织学生们一起从这个地方逃出去，每月的这个时候领导都会同老师还有部分教官聚在一起吃酒席，这是对学生们管理是最松散的一晚，东侧和围墙连在一起的禁闭室年久失修，三天前因为持续一周的暴雨坍塌了，现在那块地方被围了起来，一直有人看守着，安灼拉清楚这会是唯一一次机会。  
入夜，一切从表面上安静了下来，安灼拉知道这正是领导们酒酣的时候，他永远也忘不了上次被带进办公楼走廊尽头那间屋子里被强迫祝酒时所受到的侮辱，但这同样也给了他一个提示，一个可供参考的机会，安灼拉和其他人不同，如果真想要离开，他那个每天都来围墙外面捡纸条的假冒叔叔随时都可以根据他的提示接他走，但他绝对不会自己一个人离开，至今所受的苦难都是他计划里预想得到的部分，他不允许自己在黑暗面前退缩。  
寝室内一片漆黑，安灼拉率先不再装睡，从铺着薄床单的地板上坐了起来，随后马吕斯和屋子里十几个学生也相继坐了起来，他们有的拿出自己藏在床单底下的树棍，有的从鞋里掏出餐叉，起身绕过那些依旧在装睡的同学，悄悄地走到走廊里。而今天负责值班的格朗泰尔从监控中看到了这一切，他没有按响警报，任由这一个寝的学生唤醒另一个寝的学生，然后是每个寝室都有学生自愿加入，一只一百来人的队伍组成了，他们打晕了警卫走出宿舍楼，随后格朗泰尔穿上了自己的外套，悄悄地跟了上去。  
安灼拉带着队伍来到了预先计划好的逃离地点，然而坍塌的禁闭室前并非只有几个守夜警卫，所有教官和保安都拿着电棍，全副武装的在那里等着他们，一定是有人泄密了！队伍顿时乱成一团，有的人吓得直接往回跑，有的人则决心豁出去了一样向废墟冲去，和教官保安扭打做一团。学生很快就成为了被压制的一方，安灼拉始终和马吕斯紧挨在一起，两人作为领头羊被几个教官追着迫不得已向教学楼跑去，在一楼走廊的一个拐角处，两人被格朗泰尔一把拉进了安全通道里。  
“好吧，听我说，时间不多他们很快就会找过来。”格朗泰尔喘着粗气，紧紧握住安灼拉的手“从这个安全出口出去正对着的就是前门，我打晕了两个保安，把门打开了，这是我的车钥匙，车就停在正门门口，拿上它，不要回头，赶紧跑吧。”  
“那你呢？”安灼拉眉头紧锁的脸上出现了一丝动容，格朗泰尔看着他的蓝眼睛，呆呆地笑了两声。  
随着门被推开的声音，格朗泰尔一边大叫着快跑一边冲上去阻止追上来的人，很快就寡不敌众，被几个人摁在地上用电棍使劲打，直到断气，最后一刻他始终昏沉的脑子突然清醒了，格朗泰尔看到了光，他相信那是安灼拉给予他的礼物。  
两星期后，萨姆和克拉克来到了ABC咖啡馆，克拉克如约在采访格朗泰尔后的第三天将报道发表出来，顿时在互联网上掀起轩然大波，但是这热度持续不过四十八小时就被压下去了，有人花钱封杀了他的报道，他也差点为此丢掉饭碗，这声短促的呼喊沉默了，十天后，安灼拉和马吕斯用自己的真实姓名，以亲历者的身份再次曝光了那所学校，这次的声音持续得更久，虽然还是遭到阻隔，群众们的愤怒却通过各种渠道传播开来。自那之后萨姆就一直试图联系安灼拉或者马吕斯，却一直未果，而今天他终于联系上了知情的人。  
“请问你们是在电话里和我联系的两位吗？”  
“冉阿让先生？请坐。”  
冉阿让坐了下来，他显得有些局促，神情憔悴不堪。“我听说你们在试着联系两个实名曝光的学生。”  
“是的，请您相信我们，我们只想了解到他们的情况，这是格朗泰尔先生生前的愿望，他是个好人，为了帮助他们付出了一切，我们不想辜负了他的嘱托。”  
冉阿让沉思了一会，深深地叹了口气，过度悲伤在这个中年人的脸上留下了无法磨灭的痕迹。“那么你们想知道什么？”  
“只是说说您知道的就好了。”  
“……我本是受一个朋友所托，她得了癌症，晚期，买不起医院的天价药，只好选择放弃治疗提前结束自己的生命，在自杀前她找到了我，我劝她说我愿意尽全力帮她想办法，但她拒绝了，她只希望我能帮她照顾好她的女儿……但我并没能守约。她去世后，我去找过她所寄养女儿的亲戚家，那家人富得流油，告诉我那孩子现在在寄宿学校里生活得很好，不准我去打扰她，我感到怀疑，但却没有能力深究。直到我看到那两个学生的曝光，正是那个所谓的寄宿学校，我找上了其中一个，叫马吕斯，我惊讶的发现他竟然与我要找的女孩是恋人，然后他告诉我，她死了……那孩子叫珂赛特，长得像个天使，上次我见她的时候还没我手肘高，怕生，见我来了便躲在她妈妈的裙子后面，然后在鼓励下探出头来对我甜甜的笑，叫我叔叔……”  
冉阿让抹了把脸，他的眼眶通红却没办法哭出来，这段日子里他流了太多的眼泪了。  
“我甚至连为她办一个葬礼的机会都没有。我没能为她做点什么，但是我以为我可以为马吕斯做点什么，我把正在躲避学校骚扰的马吕斯接到了自己家里，但他的状况并不好，彻夜失眠，他在那个地方失去了他的爱人，也失去了他的人生，他说每当他闭上眼睛就会听到珂赛特垂死时的求饶和哭声，他吃不下饭，有一点声响就会崩溃。我试图安慰他，但是无论做什么都是徒劳，他以肉眼可见的速度消瘦下去，但那并不是最糟糕的，各种网络舆论和死亡威胁使他身边所有人的神经都绷得紧紧的，马吕斯再也承受不了了……他自杀了……他自杀了四次，死了。”  
“非常抱歉让您提起这些……我不知道……”  
“前几天另一个参与曝光的人，那个叫做安灼拉的学生，他听说了我要来找你们两个，他想托我传达几句话：'谢谢你们的好意，请不必为我担心，我会继续为这件事而战斗，这不止关乎于我自己。以及关于格朗泰尔的死，我很愧疚，抱歉。'”  
“如果可以的话，我还是希望您能替我们联系到他，我是真的想要帮助他。”  
“关于这个，我认为您比我更清楚，没有人能帮得了他。”  
冉阿让走后，萨姆花了很久才缓过神来，他突然发现了上帝给他们这些故事收集任务的共通之处，他成为了一个局外人，他也想过要不要直接冲到那个学校里去救那些学生，他可以以一打十或者用上帝给的钱强迫学校放人，可是那些孩子离开了那里，又能去哪里呢？他们不仅仅是这个学校牟利的受害者，他们被家庭抛弃了，被社会抛弃了，最后也终将被舆论所抛弃。即使这个学校关门了，又有多少个同样的学校会打着收容灵魂的旗号碾压他们的尊严，光明正大的吃着人血馒头逍遥法外？萨姆明白自己帮不上忙，也什么也做不了，却必须要眼看着这一切发生。事后，他问克拉克接下来有什么打算，克拉克只是毫不犹豫的告诉他，他会继续他现在所做的事。  
给上帝完交差等待下次任务的一个月里，萨姆照例和迪恩在这个世界里游玩了一番，这个世界没有鬼怪，没有灵异事件，但却远远不是天堂。有两次他在报道里看到了熟悉的面孔，深入战地被敌方斩首的知名记者，和在政府门前组织起义被警察击毙的金发年轻人。  
tbc.


End file.
